


【澈荣】光电效应（2）

by onlytobesweet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlytobesweet/pseuds/onlytobesweet





	【澈荣】光电效应（2）

社团招新期间权顺荣这样的小帅哥到哪都是抢手货，他倒是目的明确得很，用抱歉的微笑拒绝了一众摆摊的学长学姐，在舞蹈社的桌子前坐下就开始填表。过几天崔胜澈一回寝室就被权顺荣拉着转圈，边蹦边听他讲是如何在面试的时候用一段精彩的freestyle让社长都拍手叫好。九月底军训结束的时候有个汇报演出，舞蹈社商量着要出个节目，权顺荣身为主力新人每天晚上都去排练，待在宿舍的时间一下子少了起来。

以前崔胜澈一个人住的时候空闲时间就打打游戏，权顺荣来了日子一下被填得满满的，游戏倒是好久没打过了。最近权顺荣排练每天要十点多才回来，刚开学也懒得去图书馆，崔胜澈就戴上耳机重操旧业，好久不打还挺上瘾，坐在凳子上不挪窝一打就是一晚上。几天过去，权顺荣受不了了，学长天天盯着电脑屏幕里的小人跑来跑去到底有什么意思。本来就是活泼又黏人的性子，他终于在一个舞社放假的晚上蹭到了崔胜澈身后，尖尖的下巴戳的他肩窝猝不及防一疼，“哥好玩吗，你也教教我呗”，崔胜澈腾出只手去摸小孩下巴，“看着肉嘟嘟的还挺硌人，拿电脑过来，咱俩一起玩”。

权顺荣马上屁颠屁颠地开电脑，以前朋友都说他是电子白痴不愿意带他玩，还是学长好。等屏幕里出现大大的“GAME OVER”的时候，权顺荣欲哭无泪，原来学长更坏。崔胜澈也是无语，权顺荣用键盘控制前后左右都要伸着小指头一下下的戳，自己带他一个菜鸡不知道有多难打，好不容易撑了二十分钟，他俩在一个角落狗着的时候权顺荣突然指挥小人打了他一下好玩，他也是一时被幼稚的氛围所感染，回了一下手，然后小人就死了……然后权顺荣就生气了。看着学弟鼻子皱起来嘴唇抿得薄薄的那副委屈样崔胜澈笑得不行，一边说哥对不起你一边抱着小孩的头往怀里揉，一头短发给揉得乱乱的炸起来，显得权顺荣更小了。

转眼就要到汇报演出的日子，崔胜澈缠着弟弟一通撒娇也没能问出来到底跳什么歌，就是每天睡前都要被嘱咐一遍一定要去看演出，还要往前坐。真到了演出当天，拿着两根荧光棒混在一群朝气蓬勃的新生里让崔胜澈的情绪也被带了起来，舞台两边的大屏幕可以实时发弹幕，报幕报到舞蹈社节目的时候他偷偷登录连刷好几条“权顺荣加油”“权顺荣好帅啊”“期待权顺荣”。他还是第一次看学弟跳舞，线条干净利落，和旁边的人做一样的动作莫名就是比别人好看，边跳还招呼台下的观众一起互动，帅气的身形在聚光灯下亮得耀眼。伴奏切成欢快女团歌曲的时候崔胜澈总算明白为什么权顺荣之前死活不肯说，小男孩在台上跟着节拍扭胯做各种撒娇动作，清纯可爱得人心颤，恍惚间两人视线相接，权顺荣还游刃有余地送了他一个wink。真的有被击中的感觉，崔胜澈觉得学弟是台上最好看的一个，比所有的男生女生都要好看，大学以来单身三年的老学长慢慢伸手抚上悸动不已胸口，“完蛋了”。


End file.
